Talk:Nightmare
Do we know who voiced him in the dub? - Random Waddle Dee Fan :Andrew Rannells, according to Wikipedia. "Nightmare is voiced by Banjo Ginga in the Japanese version of the anime and by Andrew Rannells in the English dub." Citation: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Kirby_characters#Nightmare Changtau2005 01:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare Species? Eneme isn't the only Nightmare, as others were referenced in Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. So shouldn't we refer to it as a species? WaterKirby1994 19:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, it's a mistranslation from the Japanese version. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 04:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe he's the ruler of the nightmares. oh in Nightmare in Dreamland it says the Nightmare''s Kirby:) (talk) 05:33, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Kirbydreamlander101 '' :In the Japanese anime, Nightmare is referred to as a "man" by Meta Knight during a flashback in one of the initial episodes: he might just be a human given over to wizardry. Also, "Naitomea", I believe, is the romanized form of the Japanese name. As for there being more than one Nightmare, I believe the game/script designers referred to the two separate forms of Nightmare as distinct, but still as one actual being; at least, this is the way I've always understood it; Meta Knight in "Hoshi no Kaabii" also refers to him as "The Emperor of Darkness", so it's possible there is just one Nightmare that has two separate forms, each being distinct enough to be refered to in the plural sense. Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 21:18, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Monster that didn't obey him It says on the page that it's heavily implied to be Kirby, but I thought it was pretty much stated that it was FoFa, in the FoFa Factor? Or am I mis-remembering the episode? Avengah 22:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You've got a good point, but in Kabu's flashback, it's a Kirby-looking monster that wouldn't obey. It could even be Meta Knight. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 23:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I think from a narrative standpoint, it's definitely Kirby or Meta Knight. It would be really odd if the character turned out to be a one-off character that has no impact on the plot. Still it's funny that other guys (Fofa, Phan Phan) actually disobey him too, it's like the writers forgot about what they were going for with this. Gonna put this in the trivia later. xD EmptyStar (talk) 13:53, September 14, 2012 (UTC) A wild NIGHTMARE appears! Has anyone else noticed how much Nightmare's "core" resembles Missingno. ? WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 17:29, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :I really think that's purely coincidental. -- Giokutalkuser 17:36, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::XYZ. Close to a million things look like Missingno. After all, it consists of pure static and random patterns. Things like that exist in many games pre-2005. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:26, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Nightmare is creepy, but a cool villain!--VideoGameBlogger (talk) 19:18, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Nightmare's theme Is Nightmare's theme a remix of Butter Building's music, or is it just a coincidence that Nightmare's theme sounds somewhat similar to Butter Building's music?Ramboah (talk) 17:28, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :Wouldn't be too surprised if it's a remix, but it's probably otherwise coincidental they sound similar. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 18:46, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Article Separation Shouldn't the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! version of Nightmare have a separate article, seeing as they are different in terms of personality and goals? MenInBlak (talk) 18:48, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :Not exactly. It's still the same character. We've made a section specifically for his appearance in the anime, however, to make note of these differences. Iqskirby (talk) 19:32, December 4, 2017 (UTC)